


Good Hands [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: (Eugene finally admits to maybe actually having some), (can be read at pre-Zach/Eugene), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, Episode Tag, Feelings, Foot Massage, Gen, High Heels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Tonight, Zach carried me home."





	Good Hands [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532300) by Anonymous. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming. 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/Good%20Hands.mp3) | 16:25 | 11.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Lean On Me_ by Bill Withers

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> (If you are the author of this work & would like it taken down please message me on Twitter or DW & we'll talk)


End file.
